


Keep the Hat On

by RhymePhile



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto celebrate Ianto's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Hat On

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://nuptse.livejournal.com/profile)[**nuptse**](http://nuptse.livejournal.com/) asked for a _Torchwood_ drabble, in which Jack celebrates Ianto's birthday.

  
The entrance to the Hub rolled back, and Ianto was met by Jack, wearing a party hat and holding a cake.

"Surprise!"

"Sir?"

"Ianto..."

"Yes, sir."

"What did I tell you?"

"If you're referring to the cake, then as I recall it was, and I quote, 'I'm a shit cook, Ianto. Never eat anything made with these hands.'"

"No," Jack drawled, placing the cake down. "About the 'sir' stuff."

"Oh, _that_. Hmm, only when we're both outfitted in leather?"

Jack grabbed him by the arms and nuzzled his neck. "You're feeling awfully cheeky today."

"I am. I'm the birthday boy." He looked up at the man holding him. "Nice hat."

"Twenty-five only comes once, y'know. We're going to celebrate. With sex! Lots and lots of sex."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Can you keep the hat on?"


End file.
